Rumors
by shanejayell
Summary: After Sumire moved in with Lucia, rumors began flying... yuri!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Venus vs Virus, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is also a more humorous take on the first manga, rather than a faithful adaptation.

Venus vs Virus: Rumors

Sometimes, Sumire Takahana wanted to introduce Lucia to her friends, or at least take some time to fully explain the overall situation to them. As it was most of her classmates had gotten a fairly distorted view of their relationship.

Was it Sumire's fault that her cousins Nene and Riku had followed her that day to Venus Vanguard, listened to the conversation and completely misunderstood her desire to be by Lucia's side? It was pure self preservation on Sumire's part, sticking close to the fierce Virus hunter to protect her from the creatures that were hunting Sumire, but they didn't know that. Nene instantly jumped to the conclusion that Sumire had a girlfriend, and there wasn't anything she could do to change her mind.

Not that Sumire didn't find herself feeling a bit attracted to Lucia at times. The light blue haired girl in the gothic lolita clothes was startlingly beautiful even with the odd eye-patch she wore, and she had a presence that lit up the room whenever she walked in. Even more startling were the moments of tenderness the fierce warrior could show, like how she cared for Sumire after her first bezerk episode.

Anyway... it just seemed that her classmates and friends kept walking in and showing up at Venus Vanguard at the WORSE possible times. Like when she and Lucia had been messed up by that muck monster in the sewers. Both of them arrived home and raced for the bath, climbing in together to try to get all the foul smelling stuff off them. Sumire had been scrubbing Lucia's back for her when Nahashi had let in a few of Sumire's friends, and they in turn stumbled across tem in the bathroom.

"Oh MY!" Mika blurted, the blonde haired girl in glasses gazing in shock at their suds covered forms. "Sorry about that!" she squeaked, slamming the door shut.

"Uh oh," Lucia muttered.

"You can say that again," Sumire agreed with a whimper.

By the next day the torrid details of Lucia and Sumire's relationship were all over school, or at least the distorted version from Mika's mind. Apparently they bathed each other daily, preforming many decadent acts in the bath, then after drying themselves off with scented towels retired to the bedroom for, once assumed, even more decadence.

Thankfully, most of the class knew Mika's imagination tended to run away with her, but it certainly didn't help the situation. Everyone knew that Sumire had left the dorms and moved in to Venus Vanguard's shop, and it wasn't like she could actually explain to her friends the real reason she was there, so the rumors continued to fly.

And poor Kyoko. She had come over looking for Sumire to go out with the girls and met Lucia out in the shop. Innocently asking about the pendant and ring that Sumire had been seen at times wearing Lucia had explained they were gifts from her. By the next day the story had evolved that Lucia had given Sumire and engagement ring, of all things!

"You look frazzled," Lucia noted with some amusement.

Sumire pushed her reddish-brown hair up out of her eyes as she explained, "Apparently we're engaged."

"Eh??" Lucia blinked. After Sumire explained her role in the situation Lucia actually looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry."

"Now what am I going to do?" Sumire clutched her head.

"I could come to school with you and explain?" Lucia offered, looking quite amused by the whole idea.

"Don't joke," Sumire sighed.

One of the ongoing problems was, normal people couldn't even see Viruses, not to mention tending to rationalize any encounters they may have with them. So they couldn't explain what was going on, because as soon as you explained what the Viruses were, people either got a blank look or nodded pityingly and thought you were deranged.

About the only good thing was, after encountering a Virus the people involved tended to be fairly suggestible. Lucia usually seized the moment to toss them a Venus Vanguard flier, then once they came into the store she charged them her rescue fee. It bothered Sumire a bit, taking advantage of the victim's like that, but as Lucia pointed out this was the only way they were going to get paid.

"Besides," Lucia said, "my bullets don't grow on trees."

"I thought that Nahashi made them?" Sumire blinked.

Lucia waved that off, "You know what I mean."

"I suppose so," Sumire admitted, tugging at the black skirt she was wearing.

And then there were the outfits. As a employee of Venus Vanguard Lucia insisted she dress the part, which appeared to mean gothic lolita wear. In addition to black lace she wore white silk a lot, fancy chokers and jewelry and often the most embarrassing underwear. Lucia insisted that her usual cotton underwear was inappropriate, hauling out lacy items that made Sumire blush just looking at them.

"Lucia, do I have to wear this?" Sumire murmured as they stalked through the school.

"I think the mini-skirt looks fine," Lucia murmured as she swept their surroundings.

"I was talking about the thong," Sumire sweatdropped.

"Shhh," Lucia hushed her as they continued their hunt.

Virus' tended to gravitate to highly populated places as they looked for their prey, the people who were possessed of supernatural vision. Sumire herself had been attacked by a minor Virus after being scratched by Lucia's broach, then later helped draw out a major Virus while acting as Lucia's bait.

Now, a student had come to them with a complaint of something stalking her, and so Lucia and Sumire were skulking around the school. They had already circled the whole building, both of them feeling a presence within, then climbed up through a window inside.

"Hmm, nice," Lucia had murmured as she gave Sumire a push on her bottom to get her through the opening.

"Lucia!" Sumire blushed.

"What?" Lucia smiled innocently.

"Never mind," Sumire sighed.

Having checked the classrooms and the lockers and found them clean Lucia and Sumire moved on to the gym. The door creaked softly as they stalked through the large, open area then over to the equipment room built into the wall.

"You feel it?" Lucia asked as she tried the door knob and found it unlocked.

Sumire fought back a shiver as she felt a chill. "Something's here," she agreed.

Twisting the knob Lucia shouldered the door open, drawing her pistol as she swept the room looking for their foe. There was a musty scent of rubber and leather from the various sports gear, and the corners were dusty from lack of cleaning. It was quiet, but in a almost eerie and unnatural way.

"Above you!" Sumire pointed as it dropped from the ceiling trailing ooze.

The Virus looked vaguely female, but it's body dripped a sort of thick ooze as tentacles whipped towards Lucia. With astonishing speed Lucia fired her special anti-virus bullets, the slugs dissolving the first few tentacles as she rolled aside from it's blow.

"Suchhh ppretty meeeals," the Virus slurred, her eyes glittering madly.

Lucia smiled coldly, "I'll try to kill you painlessly."

With a hiss of rage the creature attacked, the human and Virus dodging back and forth as Lucia fired. Sumire wanted to help, ached to assist her friend, but she knew there was nothing she could do for now.

"Die!" the Virus raged.

Lucia gracefully dodged another blow as she tossed Sumire a glance. "Sorry, partner," she said as she calmly shot Sumire. The other girl yelped in pain as the bullet stuck her arm, then she visibly stiffened.

"Fool, you shot your friend?!" the Virus laughed.

Lucia looked amused, "I'd look out behind you."

"Eh?"the Virus blinked.

Sumire, eyes glowing with unearthly energies, attacked ruthlessly with incredible speed. Unlike most people who were unaffected by Lucia's bullets, Sumire underwent a mysterious transformation. Like the bullets themselves she became a living antidote to the Viruses, possessed of incredible speed and strength along with a kind of bezerk fury. The Virus, to be blunt, didn't have a chance.

As the Virus' dripping corpse dropped to the ground Sumire turned towards Lucia, a odd light in her eyes. 'Uh oh,' Lucia thought as she took a step back, "Sumire, calm down..."

"You smell good," Sumire growled before she leapt at Lucia, clawing with her fingers. They struggled wildly, twisting about as they toppled to the floor.

Finally Lucia wrenched them around, pinning Sumire down with her slightly greater weight. "Stop it," she growled as the bucking girl calmed.

"Lucia...?" Sumire blinked, her eyes clearing as she looked up at her.

Lucia gently stroked Sumire's sweaty hair back as she lay there on top of her, "I'm so glad you're all right."

"I'm sorry, Lucia," Sumire murmured, reaching up towards her...

The door to the supply room opened and the two girls froze as several students gazed at them in shock. "Oh my!" a little redhead blinked.

"Sorry to interrupt," the other girl squeaked as they pulled the door shut.

"Think they'll start another rumor?" Lucia asked wryly.

Sumire sighed as she willingly surrendered to the feelings she often got around Lucia, "Probably, but I don't mind."

"Oh?" Lucia wondered, feeling strangely unwilling to let her go.

Sumire pulled her down and kissed her softly, "They're probably true anyway."

End

Notes: Silly fic based off of some of the misunderstandings in the first manga, Probably not completely un character, but I hope you won't mind.


End file.
